Leon Powalski
Leon Powalski is a member of Star Fox's arch-rival team, Star Wolf, led by Wolf O'Donnell. Leon premiered in 1995 in the game Star Fox 2. He is a chameleon, very skilled in piloting a Wolfen, the choice airship of Star Wolf, and prefers to be called the "Great" Leon. As far as anyone can remember (in this case, Star Fox 64), he and Falco have been bitter rivals. Every time you faced these guys, Leon would always be chasing Falco, and Falco would be asking you to shoot him off. He made another appearance in Star Fox: Assault, where he was attacking you, at first. However, in the final levels he and Star Wolf called a truce with the Star Fox Team, and helped them be rid of the enemies. There are also hints in Star Fox Command that indicate that he may just have a warm heart underneath all of that cold blood. Personality No one knows who Leon is or where he came from, but he seems to be motivated by pain and suffering, as well as money. He delights in torturing his victims before destroying them. His skills are second only to Wolf, and is the rough equivalent of Falco in skill, whom he appeared to have some kind of rivalry with at some point. He is known to pull some cunning tricks, and his arrogance makes him feel superior to everything. Leon's personality has changed noticeably since Star Fox 64. He has gone from a classy, competent pilot to a crazed, ruthless assassin who usually gives a deranged laugh after defeating a foe. His voice has also changed dramatically to suit this; originally, his tone was calm and sinister, but it has recently become high-pitched and maniacal. In the Japanese versions, Leon spoke in a somewhat sophisticated manner. Despite his ruthless swagger and love of the hunt, Leon loves to adorn his maniacal disposition to maintain his spot as the assassin on Star Wolf. This shows that he is somewhat of a narcissist, and enjoys his feared reputation as the killer, as indicated from quotes: "Annoying bird! I am the great Leon!" when he is chasing Falco, and "Who do you think I am?!?" when you shoot at him. Oddly, his personality in Star Fox Command seems to contradict his cold-blooded image. It is implied that, beneath his facade, he has a soft spot for peace. This is hinted at in his profile in the Pilot Gallery and his rejoicing after defeating the Anglar Emperor because he claims that he will look forward to parades with flowers and other such niceties. This may imply that he may be a different person under the cold-blooded reputation he had earned throughout the series. Appearances Star Fox 2 Leon was originally going to appear in Star Fox 2, but the game was never released. Star Fox 64 Leon appeared as a member of Star Wolf. He appears to have a strong rivalry with Falco Lombardi, as the two mainly target each other. Star Fox Assault Leon reappeared during the Aparoid Invasion, serving the same role he had in the Lylat Wars and likewise was the only original Star Wolf member on Star Wolf besides Wolf himself. His rivalry with Falco seems to have grown more tense, as the two make snide remarks about each other (even while Star Wolf is helping Star Fox defeat the Aparoids). It is revealed that Leon specializes in killing, as he is called an "assassin". Star Fox Command Leon is still a loyal member to Star Wolf, and he along with the other members have taken a more evil turn, as they are wanted across the Milky Way Galaxy. Ironically, even though Leon is the "assassin" of the group, his bounty is at the lowest, being wanted for only S$10,000. In this game, Leon pilots his own ship, the Rainbow Delta. Trivia *Leon is the only member of the Star Wolf team besides Wolf to never have been dropped out or replaced. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits